headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Carter Daniels
| aliases = | continuity = Final Destination | image = | notability = | type = Tow truck driver | gender = | base of operations = McKinley, Pennsylvania | known relatives = Cynthia Daniels (wife, deceased) | born = | died = 2009 | 1st appearance = The Final Destination | final appearance = Final Destination 5 (archival) | actor = Justin Welborn }} Carter Daniels is a fictional character and one of the supporting characters from the Final Destination film series. Played by actor Justin Welborn, he first appeared in the 2009 film The Final Destination. Welborn later appeared via archival footage in the 2011 film Final Destination 5. Overview Final Destination 4 Carter attended the race at McKinley Speedway with his wife Cynthia. In Nick O'Bannon's premonition, he is seen being ordered by security guard George Lanter to keep his feet off the seat in front of him and whistling "Dixie" as George approaches him. The car crashes and both Carter and his wife are bisected at the waist by a piece of debris that flies off the track. Nick begins to panic and bumps into Carter, who angrily confronts him and orders his wife to stay in the stadium. They are also joined by Nick's girlfriend Lori Milligan and their friends Hunt Wynorski and Janet Cunningham, mom Samantha Lane, mechanic Andy Kewzer, his girlfriend Nadia Monroy and George Lanter who throws them out of the stadium due to the scuffle. During the crash, Carter is refused to go back inside of the stadium to save his wife by George and the group is freaked out when a runaway tire flies over the stadium roof and crushes Nadia's head on impact. At the memorial for the people who died in the McKinley Speedway Crash, a depressed Carter angrily confronts George for not letting him back into the stadium to save his wife, calling George the N-word and Nick a "fucking freak" when he defends George, threatening him before walking off. Later that night, Carter in his tow truck drinks heavily and plans to light a cross on fire on George's lawn but death has other plans. Carter's tow truck leaks gasoline and the chain wraps around his leg, dragging Carter down the street as he is lit on fire. As George walks outside to investigate after hearing Carter's screams, the truck explodes and Carter's head is sent flying on George's porch. Notes & Trivia * Carter Daniels shares his first name with Carter Horton, a survivor of the Flight 180 disaster that appears in Final Destination. Their deaths are reversed however as Carter Daniels is the first survivor to die after the disaster and Carter is the last (on-screen). * Carter's death is also ironic as he was dragged to death, which was a common method of how some racist lynch mobs would kill their victims. A notorious case of this is the death of James Byrd, Jr., an African-American man dragged to death by white supremacists on June 7, 1998. Appearances * The Final Destination (full appearance * Final Destination 5 (archival appearance) See also External Links * Carter Daniels at the Final Destination Wiki References ---- Category:Tow truck drivers Category:2009 character deaths Category:Characters who are killed in an explosion